A display device, such as a liquid crystal display device, an EL display device or a plasma display device, is conventionally known, in which pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix on a transparent substrate. A voltage is applied individually to each pixel electrode in order to form an image. An active matrix driving method is known as a driving method for the display device. In the active matrix display device, gate bus lines (or scanning lines) and source bus lines (or signal lines) are arranged in a grid pattern on the transparent substrate, while switching elements such as TFTs are provided in the vicinities of the respective intersections of the gate bus lines and the source bus lines.
Each TFT includes a gate electrode branching from the gate bus line, a source electrode branching from the source bus line, and a drain electrode connected to the pixel electrode, for example. Further, a transparent substrate that includes a counter electrode is provided so as to face the transparent substrate that includes the pixel electrodes. Each pixel is driven by a voltage that is applied between the pixel electrode and the counter electrode based on a signal from the source bus line, when a selection signal is received from the gate bus line.
In the display device, when a leak has occurred between intersecting wiring lines such as a source bus line and a gate bus line, a signal cannot be transmitted properly beyond the short-circuited portion of the source bus line. This will cause a linear area that includes defective display (i.e., line defect). The techniques described in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are known as methods for fixing a defect at the intersection between wiring lines, for example.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H7-28076    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2004-347891